Arriving at the S.T.A.R. lab/Confronting Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven
This is how Arriving at the S.T.A.R. lab and Confronting Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Lois and Jimmy Lois Lane: I wanna contact Batgirl for an interview. notices Batgirl and Nightwing does poses Jimmy Olsen: Hey, uh, Lois? shakes her head says nothing still poses tries to call Batgirl hits Nightwing Lois Lane: Owlman stopped the Joker when Batgirl and Nightwing couldn't, yet we still know practically nothing about him. Getting the lowdown on him and the Syndicate from a regular hero like Batgirl would be a real scoop! gets her phone she gets her number Lois Lane: Aha! I told you I'd get her number! starts calling her answers Lois Lane: Hello, Batgirl? Who? "Barbara Gordon"? I'm sorry, Barbra, I must've dialed the wrong number. the phone back away and sighs Back to the drawing board, Jimmy. away walks away as Nightwing disappears awkwardly slides we see the Ninja and the villains entering the S.T.A.R. lab look around Jay: Guess there's another seven years. Kai: Eh, zip it, Jay. Jay: Duly noted. Lloyd Garmadon: Let's just keep moving. slides around looks concerned screams Captain Cold: If this gets out, I’ll never live it down. stop sliding Master and Killer Frost arrive Malcolm Merlyn: Mirror Master? What are you and Killer Frost doing here? Master and Killer Frost see the Ninja with them looks at Nya facepalms looks concerned Frost looks at the Rookie Killer Frost: Hello. looks confused looks surprised looks impressed by Killer Frost's appearance Flash arrives Kid Flash: Hey, what is this, a snow cone convention? Killer Frost/Captain Cold: Kid Flash! Kid Flash: Such a frosty reception. What are you up to? Let me guess, destruction of property with a dash of theft? sees the gold Frost hides the gold behind her back facepalms Heat Wave: Actually, we needed to use the Cosmic Treadmill. hits him Captain Cold: We need to keep him busy until Reverse-Flash gets back. Malcolm Merlyn: One mere boy is no match for all of us. and Beast Boy arrive Beast Boy: Maybe not, but a couple of Teen Titans might even things up! facepalms Nya/Lloyd Garmadon: Beast Boy, Raven! facepalms Beast Boy: Whoa, did you see that? Raven: What's going on? Nya: Long story. Kai: Enough talk! Let's get this over with! fight begins absorbs more power Killer Frost: Whoa, this Rookie absorbs... energy? Malcolm Merlyn: And that's not all. He gains some new superpowers. I think our friend has an upgrade! Mirror Master: New superpowers? How interesting. Cole: We've seen it before. Jay: Hey, Rookie, mind putting your new powers to good use?! punches Jay in the face Kai: laughs gets up Jay: What was that for? The Rookie: For using the word, "Use"! Jay: What's wrong with that word?! Kai: He just doesn't like that word. Lloyd Garmadon: Guys, focus! enters the vet and takes out Raven Raven: Hey, watch it! Beast Boy: Raven! Cole: Go get em, Rookie! helps defeat Beast Boy and Raven are exhausted arrives Reverse-Flash: I found out who we're dealing with. Kai: It's about time! facepalms Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm arrive Johnny Quick: Going somewhere, bad guys? Kai: Johnny Quick! Beast Boy: Hey. Aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes? Johnny Quick: Yep, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm. Jay: snickers What kind of hero name is "Deathstorm"? attack them Nya goes to get a newspaper sees the newspaper gets it Frost reads the newspaper Killer Frost: The "Crime Syndicate"? That doesn't sound friendly. looks shocked look at the others Mirror Master: Go, run! We'll hold them off! Ninja and Killer Frost take Rookie with them stops them Deathstorm: Going somewhere? tries to get the newspaper, but Nya gets it get away facepalms then cut to the Daily Planet Perry White: And stay out! is thrown out Catwoman: He didn't believe me. No evidence, no story. The Rookie: And that's why I should've done it. Lloyd Garmadon: I know you did the best you could. begin to leave when Kent speaks his mind Kent Clarkson: You mind if we talk? Nya: No, I... guess not. reporter bumps Kent speak with him Kent Clarkson: If what you're saying is true, this would be incredible. Kai: Wait. You're saying that you believe us? Kent Clarkson: Sure I do. Zane: Then how is the public going to accept our story without any evidence or witnesses? The Riddler: Harley said she saw them wipe out the Justice League! spills his coffee, looking surprised Kent Clarkson: You don't say? Jay: Then let's get her for an interview, no matter what! Cheetah: First we have to find her. Kent Clarkson: Then get to it. set out to find Harley Cole: Oh, and by the way, it'd be criminal not to expose the "Justice Syndicate" for what the really are. they leave, Kent freezes his cup, looking enraged